The Brew
by LittleLorelai
Summary: First Chapter, First fanfiction on this site, Will be a romance story about HB/ID, Enjoy :D


_AN: Hey everyone =p pleasure to meet you all! I'm pleased and nervous to be posting my first ever fanfiction story. Been reading the wonderful works on this site since around about 2006 and thought it was about time I had a bash a writing my own :D So tell me what you think and I will be happy to provide you with cookies and *hugs* and of course constructive reviews are more than welcome! :)_

Genre: Humor/Romance Pairing: HB/ID song mentioned: Heathcliff by Kate Bush

**Chapter 1**

It was the beginning of February at Cackles Academy. The weak afternoon sun shone over the castle and snow was steadily falling with each individual flake looking like a miniature sparkling crystal falling from the heavens. The deputy head of the Academy Constance Hardbroom was staring through one of the windows from the staff room, lost in thought of how peaceful the academy was. All the girls had been sent to read in the library before evening lunch, little did she know that it was not going to stay quiet for much longer. Not due to any of the girls unruly behaviour. Which was the usual cause of any disorder within the academy but because of the schools mildly insane chanting teacher Davina Bat who at that exact moment ripped open the staff room door and ran in screeching at the top of her voice "Heathcliff it's me, Cathy come home, I'm so cold, let me in-a-your window, Oh it gets dark, it gets lonely, On the other side..." and twirling and prancing around the room carrying a rickety basket overflowing with an hotchpotch of brightly coloured flowers and wearing on her head a bonnet that could only be described as a cross between a hedgehog and a birds nest. Miss Hardbroom's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and irritation, she shouted at the other teacher cutting her off mid verse "What on Earth! May I remind you Davina that this is the staff room not a singing room, how dare you thunder in here like an elephant on speed whilst at the same time squawking like a banshee! Please refrain from making such a racket!" with that Constance then straightened her back, folded her arms and glared at the chanting teacher. Miss Bat practically froze on the spot a look of fear in her eyes before she dropped the basket of madly arranged flowers and made a bee line for the staff room cupboard. She then proceeded to clamber into the cupboard and slam the door shut behind her.

Down in the library which was the largest room in the castle each wall was covered from top to bottom in shelves, these shelves were filled with an ancient and all mighty collection of books ranging from fairytale books to books describing the darkest of magics. If you wanted to find a book on how to turn your most hated enemy into a tartan frog then it could be found here. Miss Imgoen Drill the academy's PE teacher was currently observing the girls reading time, making sure they stayed away from any dangerous books that could cause harm. She was especially on guard as these were the third years and Mildred Hubble and her friends were always in the middle of some scheme or prank gone wrong and she did not want to find out what would happen if they got a hold of any of those dark magic books. She looked up from her copy of mountain walking weekly which she hadn't really been able to read much of and surveyed the room; all was quiet, perhaps even a little too quiet. "Everything all right girls?" she asked, "Yes, Miss Drill" the room chorused in unison. Imgoen then peered down at her watch to check the time "okay then, dinner is in half an hour, I think you should spend another 15 minutes reading then you can all go". The next 15 minutes then took what seemed like forever to pass but eventually time was up and the girls were practically rushing up the stairs talking and laughing as they went. Miss Drill then made her way to the staff room. Once she reached the corridor she could hear Miss Bat singing and then cut short by Miss Hardbroom shouting in her voice of authority something about "squawking like a banshee..." Imgoen then sighed thinking to herself "She is always picking on Davina, I have had enough of this, time to sort you out Constance." And with that she strode towards the staff room door preparing to give the stern potions teacher a piece of her mind.


End file.
